


i really love the things that you do

by WrathoftheStag



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ace Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Sweet, angel demon fluff, ineffable husbands just being sweet to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A courtly love: soft glances and touches.  An angel and demon in love, showing it in their own way.





	i really love the things that you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teluete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teluete/gifts).



> I headcanon them to be ace, and are super affectionate and full of love for each other; showing their feelings in soft glances and touches. Like, Crowley is just _so_ over sex and all the problems he's seen throughout the ages caused by it (LOL! Like he still have to somehow officiate over orgies and junk), and Aziraphale just knows he wants to be with Crowley. 
> 
> Title taken from Queen's [You're My Best Friend](https://youtu.be/HaZpZQG2z10).

Crowley sat in the corner of the dark room as the bodies before him writhed in pleasure. Wave after wave. He looked down to his cuticles and noticed a hangnail. Which, in and of itself, was an uneventful thing but for a demon, he expected to have immaculate nails. Honestly. He huffed out a long breath and studied the crown molding on the ceiling as he began to chew on his finger absentmindedly. 

How long did orgies last exactly? He knew he had a job to do and had to be there, but this sex business was just… just so boring. And frankly, sometimes, tiring. Plus, his leather pants were starting to chafe, but that was a whole other issue he had to deal with. 

Once the last _orgier_ , _orgyee_ —he wasn’t quite sure exactly what to call them—was finished and riding their lusty wave of bliss, Crowley bade them a howdy-do, gave a quick salute, and went on his way.

_You're my sunshine, and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true, I really love you_

Crowley bopped his head along with with the Bentley’s musical choice that evening. Queen, again. How surprising. Crowley smiled as he let the song wash over him.

_Oh, you're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live_

For all of their offerings and lovely habits, humans could be, at times, so odd. For the most part, most of them were just were sexual drives incarnate. Anything for a good shag, or even the whisper of a promise of one. He laughed when he recalled the face of one of the revelers at the orgy. He then frowned as he recalled the various smells in the orgy room. 

“Well, then,” he said to no one in particular. They were just a room full of people being… people.

Along the road, just off Regent Street, there sits a very small flower shop that has rather large windows. And it is in this flower shop that one clerk appears to be there all the time. The place was quite frankly a shoe box, but Crowley could always count on it to have an excellent selection of hydrangeas and irises. 

“Anthony, a pleasure to see you again,” Margaux, the florist, said as she waved from behind the counter.

“Margaux. And how is the flower business this evening?” Crowley asked as he approached the till, hands in firmly in pockets.

“Business is _blooming_ ,” she replied cheekily.

Crowley groaned but then smirked knowing full well Aziraphale would have clapped joyfully at the terrible pun.

“What are you in the mood for today, Anthony? The usual?” 

Crowley looked at flowers on display: roses, orchids, pansies, gerbera daisies… No, none of those would do.

(How strange that humanity would cultivate and sell flowers when so long ago they were ousted from the most perfect garden. Flowers were a promise of what could be, of what could have been. It’s almost as if they were a glutton for punishment, desperately trying to recreate what they lost, regain what they had—which Crowley supposed was true. Crowley, however, just thought they were nice to look at.)

“Hmmm, not sure, exactly. I suppose I’ll know when I see them.”

Margaux nodded and continued to read her _HELLO!_ magazine.

“What is this?” Crowley asked as he stopped in front of a rather large bucket of branches. Pinkish white flowers clung to each one.

“Those are apple blossoms.”

Crowley’s lips quirked, oh so tiny.

 _You're the first one_  
_When things turn out bad_  
_You know I'll never be lonely_  
_You're my only one_

Driving with an enormous cluster of apple blossom branches in one’s car was a somewhat troubling thing. Still, if Crowley was able to assist in thwarting the end of the world, he could certainly manage a few unruly branches and the streets of Soho.

Pulling in front of AZ Fell and Co. Crowley glanced toward the interior, and there stood Aziraphale, dusting a shelf. Crowley smiled. Aziraphale could have easily used his angel magic to clean up the place, but no, ever the earthly purist, he chose to do most things as the humans did. 

The shop bell tinkled as Crowley walked in, dropping several petals behind him, branches knocking down a book here, a book there.

“Crowley, good heavens. What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked as he walked up to Crowley, eyes darting to and fro across the branch bundle.

“Angel, here.” 

Crowley planted the bundle in his arms and smiled. 

“Apple blossoms,” Crowley said. “You know… apples.”

Crowley smiled as Aziraphale made his way to the back room, arms full. 

"Oh, apple blossoms. Really, Crowley. Apple?” he teased softly. “I’m not quite sure I have a vase large enough for these." 

Crowley launched himself onto the chaise longue and casually shrugged. 

“Well, it was either take them or have them thrown out into the street. That florist was getting rid of them.”

“Oh, she most certainly was not,” Aziraphale responded. 

He tutted softly to himself and gingerly trimmed a few of the branches with a pair of scissors. Finally, he settled them all into a large Wedgwood crystal vase and continued to rearrange them, just so.

Aziraphale studied them as Crowley, in turn, studied him. He was all long lashes, tiny grins, and the smallest of wiggles indicating how truly pleased he was.

“Do you like them?” Crowley asked, eyebrow raised.

“You know I do,” Aziraphale replied, matter-of-factly.

“Good.”

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, and they locked eyes for what could have been a few seconds, or an almost eternity—it was often so hard to tell with the two of them.

Finally, Aziraphale spoke. 

“That reminds me, I have something for you as well.”

“Wahoo. Presents,” Crowley said as he kicked up both feet onto the chaise and put his hands behind his head.

Aziraphale walked over to counter where a box sat. He dipped his hand in and pulled out a bottle of wine; several packing peanuts drifted out and onto the floor.

“Here."

“Château de la Fonvieille 1939… Réserve du Theulet. Fancy.”

Another wiggle. “Yes. I remembered we had it once, and you mentioned you really enjoyed it. So, I made some calls and well, you know...”

“Perfect! Who wants a drink?” Crowley stood up and offered his hand to Aziraphale. “How about we go upstairs, sit on the couch, watch some god awful movie, and drink this gorgeous bottle of wine?”

“But it’s meant to be for a special occasion,” Aziraphale protested.

“It is. I’m with you. Come on, Angel. Don’t be difficult.”

Aziraphale took his hand.

“All right, but I’m not rubbing your feet again.”

“You’re not?”

“Well, we’ll see.”

“That’s my boy.”

Crowley smiled as they made their way upstairs, Aziraphale telling him about his day along the way.

For a demon, an eternity could really be damning as the future came and went in the mildly discouraging way that futures do. But, there, dealing with Aziraphale for an eternity? Crowley could only think of one thing. 

Hell, yes.

_And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do_

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
